benefandomcom-20200216-history
Karis
"Lumat smiles, and the sand opens. Parts way like the waters." Karis 'The Worm-Mother' is a tiefling druid living in Cen Lan (a rather isolated settlement in western Dakdanil) as well the adoptive mother of Magda. Her titles mostly derive from her many adventures and feats, usually featuring unusually strong (and mutual) friendship with the sandworms of the region. She's a respected community leader and one of the few business owners in Cen Lan. Like many people of outer Dakdanil, she 'appeared' one day, to seek a fresh start. Appearance Karis has a kind, albeit weathered face, sharp yellow eyes framed by horns that rather resemble those of a water buffalo. Sort of a boxy frame, a thick tail and the beast-like legs typical of the eastern tieflings. Karis looks sturdy and reliable, thick arms and wide shoulders. Her hair is dark and loosely curly - hanging in a short cut around her face, framing her cheekbones. She primarily wears peasant traveler's clothing, even after staying in the same place for so long with a successful business - however, her favourite bag has an eloquent woven silk strap - a gift from Kivrut of Whispering String, her neighbour. Personality Tough yet compassionate, Karis has long grown out of her wild-child youth, into a much more grounded mindset. Karis is primarily intuitive and down to earth, speaking plainly and honestly when asked her opinion. She tries her best to find the best solution for everyone, even if she primarily wants to fight for herself and her own. Karis is a bit of a hothead, but rarely holds any grudges. Her memory is excellent, but it doesn't stop her from constantly misplacing things. Karis is also notably cruel when she feels it is deserved - she does not forgive easily, and especially not if the person in question doesn't seek penance themselves. Karis hides her feelings well - and often. She doesn't care much for ideals and considers herself too pragmatic for them, wanting to only do what is best for her and her own at any time, and hoping that will be enough. History Early Life Karis was born to Ilyna the Skimmer of The Empty Bay and an unknown additional parent. From a young age, she knew she was not meant to traverse the shore as her mother did, but purpose would not find her until much later. Her name and thus her identity this early was not that of 'Karis', but the legacy still belongs to her now, though she may be the only one to know. From here on is obscured. - Adulthood/The Gap Somewhere between being born, and being born again, many things occurred, and of the other side there was Karis, now. A strong woman in tune with the earth and the sky, and the sun. She seemed almost lost wandering around the western scratch, and took up mostly physical labour - her large frame taking it easily. - The Blue Wastes Miracle - The Empty Shores - Karis and the Sandstorm - Settling Down and Motherhood Upon sustaining a near-mortal injury from a brush with magical rifts, Karis was uncertain and shocked by what she had seen, and what she had failed to take responsibility for. Seeking solitude, Karis wandered to the tiny settlement of Cen Lan, following where the sandworms lead her. There, she met Kivrut and built a ranch, a place she could tend to the worms and have people seeking passage speak to her directly for her guidance and blessings. She and the worms lived a quiet life, Karis learning to once more cook real food, and build friendships with the villagers. Soon the worms began to bring her things, such as a dismembered horse, pieces of a wagon, renowned dwarf forager Derek Ironblood and oddly enough one summer, an infant. Karis rejoiced (having wanted a child), much to the skepticism of the townsfolk, and raised the child as her own. The child, Magda, was initially received poorly due to having 'sinking eyes' (a bad omen) eventually won over her neighbours. Relationships * Magda - Her adopted daughter, brought to her one day by the Sandworms of the desert. * Kivrut - Her neighbor and close friend, a minotaur and textile artisan. * Kivena - A more recent friend, Karis enjoys discussing the nature of things with Kivena, both in tune with the earth and the sky. Trivia * Judging by the reactions of Sam, Demi-Head of the Rahin Mage's Guild, Karis is likely one of the strongest magic-users still known and working in present societies. * Karis uses an amplified form of message to talk to Magda every night, understanding her daughter's freedom to wander and learn as paramount, but still scared of what her trusting nature may lead her into. Category:Characters Category:NPCs